


Hold On I Still Want You

by Rose_Coloured_Lenses



Series: What If We Ruined It All, And We Loved Like Fools [1]
Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, It 2, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), One Shot, Sad Ending, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Coloured_Lenses/pseuds/Rose_Coloured_Lenses
Summary: What if Eddie had said I love you.





	Hold On I Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting Sweethearts <3 , finally finished something!!! Yay!!! 
> 
> This is what my take on what would of happen if Eddie said something different than that he f***** Richie's mom after his injury in the cave.  
Yes the title comes from lyrics from a song, I recommend listening to it though it hella depressing, Its called "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo
> 
> Ps. sorry if the two are a bit too ooc.

Richie held his breath, even when everything was happening around him, even as he could hear his friends shouts of confusion and planning their voices were muffled. His eyes were locked onto Eddie, only Eddie, His hand firm on the open wound on Eddie’s chest even as he felt Eddie’s blood seeping through the cloth covering his hands in the warm sticky liquid. He needed to help the others but Eddie called out and he paused; with his depleting strength he reached out and was gripping Richie’s collar loosely as Richie pushed himself closer to hear what his friend had to say. “What is it Eddie” he asked uncertain yet still his heartbeat sped up for wanting him to say what he knew he would never hear. “Rich I just wanted to tell you that I- “Eddie began before going into a brief coughing fit. “Rich I know I’ve been an ass at times but I’ve always loved you” Eddie said with a serious expression, tears beginning to fall his voice full of desperation.  
Richie wasn’t sure how to react, he almost wanted to laugh thinking he was going crazy but another part wanted to cry and kiss Eddie’s tears away. “Oh god Eds please tell me this isn’t another one of your digs at me, I don’t think I can take it if you’re just messing with me” Eddie said in almost a whisper, his lip quivering as he held back tears. Eddies grip fell from his collar and Richie watched as his hand slowly lifted up to cup his face. “Not this time Rich” Eddie spoke softly and, in that moment, Richie didn’t care that they all may be about to die and that he was about to blow his biggest secret, he lifted his hand he was holding firmly to Eddie’s wound and wiped the blood from eds lips. “Good” Richie said before he leaned down to where Eddie was sitting against the stone wall and softly pushed his lips to Eddie’s for the briefest second before drawing back his eyes fluttered open to meet Eddie’s shocked expression. In his eyes Richie could see many emotions filter through his eyes, glee, love, sorrow, and heart break.  
Eddie just kept staring back with his mouth agape before he finally spoke again. “Wow” he said in wonderment before his face contorted into disgust. “But I can’t believe our first kiss was while my mouth had blood on it that is so unsanitary.” He stated matter of factly and Richie just let out a huff of a laughter knocking his forehead lightly against Eddie’s. “God you loser, way to ruin the moment”.  
Eddie chuckled his shallow breath fanning his face and Richie just let his tears flow. Their little world was shattered by the shouting insults from their friends. The moment broke as they both turned to face their group as their friends began backing the killer clown into a corner as they flung belittlements at the monster causing it to grow smaller and smaller with each word. “You gotta go Rich, help them”, Eddie whispered he could feel himself losing consciousness, this was the end and he couldn’t bear having Richie see him like this any longer, couldn’t bear his pained expression being the last thing he saw. “But Eds I-I can’t just leave you here” Richie said as he moved his free hand to grip Eddie’s hand, as if holding his hand was the only thing keeping him stable. Eddie slowly shook his head holding in another cough as he was sure that would just keep Richie by his side. “Please, Rich help them, they need you now, do this for me,” He said with a strained smile, this was how it had to be wasn’t it? That’s what Eddie told himself at least.  
Richie stayed a moment longer before squeezing his hand and Eddie used what fading strength that remained to pull Richie closer one last time to place a goodbye kiss on his cheek. When Richie pulled back, Eddie smiled again and simply said it was a kiss for good luck, a part of him knew Richie felt what he was really trying to say but he just couldn’t say the words goodbye. Richie quickly pushed himself up letting Eddie’s hand slip from his; “I’ll be right back, I promise” he pushed out quickly before turning and rushing over to join the others. “I know you will, but I won’t be here to greet you” Eddie whispered to himself as his eyelids grew heavier. The last thing he heard before his conscious slipped away was his friends footsteps running back to him and with that he was gone.  
Richie felt nothing and everything crash down on him at once, Eddie; Eddie was gone. His brain was telling him to leave, that there was nothing left that he could do but his heart was still holding on he could hear his friends voices but their words just weren’t registering blood pumping too loudly in his ears, his throat was sore from the screaming that they needed to help him but the part of his brain that knew he was to late kept his legs moving as his friends dragged him away from his first love. A part of him wanted to stay and die with Eddie but he knew that’s not what Eddie would have wanted; he wasn’t going to have Eddie’s death be in vain.  
They all took a leap into the lake one by one, as his body became surrounded in the grimy yet cold water all he could think back to was how Eddie would be disgusted by the water and all the bacteria. When he broke down and the others surrounded him in a wet yet warm hug it made him feel a little better and that little happy warm feeling was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo!! finally finished a second fic, I want to apologize if it’s not completely following the It 2 movie; well, aside from the part it divergence, It 2 is still in theaters and I’ve only had the chance to see it once, this isn’t beta proofed so forgive the errors, if any sentence bothers you too much just let me know so I can fix it. Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
